Battle off the Devil's Triangle
The Battle off the Devil's Triangle was the last battle in Capitán Armando Salazar's anti-piracy campaign before his first death in the Devil's Triangle. Prelude Some time after his teenage adventures, Jack Sparrow was a crew member aboard a mighty vessel, the Wicked Wench. When the Spanish Royal Navy capitán Armando Salazar vowed to exterminate all pirates on the Seven Seas, he and his loyal crew hunted and destroyed dozens of pirate ships, earning themselves a fearsome reputation. Eventually, the last pirates in the Caribbean joined forces, forming a formidable fleet of ten ships, in an attempt to sink Salazar's dreaded galleon, the Silent Mary.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Battle The pirate fleet engaged the Silent Mary. But despite being outnumbered, the Spanish quickly demonstrated to the pirates that the firepower of the Silent Mary and the skills of her crew were far superior to those of all the ships and crews in the entire pirate fleet. The battle ended disastrously for the pirates with the majority of their fleet destroyed. As the Silent Mary sailed through the burning wrecks, Salazar's second-in-command Lieutenant Lesaro noticed survivors in the water begging for mercy. Salazar smirked and stated "there is no mercy", while taking a bite of his apple. Lesaro then commanded the soldiers to take aim and fire at the defenseless men, brutally killing any survivors. The only pirate ship not sunk was the Wicked Wench. After losing the ship's captain, Jack Sparrow took matters into his own hands with an army of pirates waiting on his word. Just as the Capitán thought he had won the battle, he heard a young man's voice coming from the crow's nest of a ship on the opposite side of his. Salazar claimed that the boy looked like a "little bird" giving him the name Jack the Sparrow. Jack demanded that Salazar surrender and if he did, he would let him live. Of course, Salazar being overconfident in the Silent Mary and its crew, decided to pursue the pirate who was mocking his great power. Sparrow manned the helm of the Wicked Wench and sailed straight toward the mouth of the Devil's Triangle, with the Silent Mary right on its tail. The crew of the Silent Mary seemed concerned on pursuing Sparrow, but Salazar was determined and commanded that they follow him into the Devil's Triangle. Just as the Wench was about to enter, Jack shouted "Throw it now!" and ropes came flying out of the port side of the ship and caught on the rocks beside them, turning the Wench in the opposite direction. Salazar noticed Jack had been making a bootleg turn and pushed Lesaro aside from the helm in an attempt to make the turn himself, but it was too late. The Silent Mary was forced to continue its course into the Devil's Triangle. As they sailed through the dark caverns of the Triangle, the Silent Mary was scraped by sharp rocks below, severely damaging the bow. The ship began to go up in flames, striking and burning dozens of crew members alive. Salazar attempted to escape the flames, but was knocked in the back of the head by a falling mast, knocking him overboard. The Silent Mary had been sunk, taking her captain and crew along with her. Jack and the Wench's crew watched at the pirate hunters met their demise. The crew then offered Jack tribute. It was at this time that Jack received his iconic hat, as well as many other goods and priceless valuables. Aftermath Salazar's body slowly began to sink to the depths of the Triangle, but his eyes then opened from an unrelenting power within the Devil's Triangle, causing him and his crew, as well as the Mary, to resurrect into something far more evil and fearsome than they ever were in life. Notes and references de:Schlacht nahe dem Teufelsdreieck it:Battaglia presso il Triangolo del Diavolo Category:Battles